


The bet is on

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eight Days Of Wincest, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 6x08 Sam tries to convince Dean he's still the same old Sam, "I still like the same music. I still think about Suzie Heizer." And Dean replies, "Biology class Suzie Heizer?" So this why the boys remember Suzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bet is on

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to http://hugemind.livejournal.com/199429.html on September 19th 2013.

Suzie's sitting in the corner of the couch, legs folded under her, looking at them with this little smirk. Sam's already crawled onto Dean's lap and Dean's shifting around uncomfortably, eyes flicking between Suzie and Sam. He's obviously trying to act all nonchalant, intending not to cry uncle and lose the bet. Appearances are important to Dean, especially in front of girls, where Dean always behaves like Mr. Cool, Sam's seen this, but now Dean's pressing his back against the ratty couch in a subtle effort to get farther away from Sam. To Sam, Dean's anything but cool and nonchalant.

Sam stops, ready to call this off and take the teasing from Suzie so that Dean doesn't have to. He can't let things get weird with his brother over a ten-second kiss. It's just a stupid bet and bio classes are soon over anyway, so the teasing there can't get that bad.

But regardless of Dean holding himself as much out of contact with Sam as he can, Dean's eyes are focused on Sam's lips and Sam knows that look. Dean wants. Maybe Dean's more worried about their audience than anything else. Sam leans left, closer to his brother and blocks Dean from Suzie's eyes. He tries to keep his half-hard dick from rubbing against Dean, because that's not a part of the bet. That's just Sam and the feel of Dean's strong thighs against his.

"You okay?" Sam asks quietly. "We don't have to."

Dean doesn't respond, just keeps staring at Sam's mouth and after a while, he lifts his gaze, like he didn't even hear Sam's question. Sam raises his eyebrows, getting more and more concerned, because Dean doesn't usually space out. Dean clears his throat. He throws a glance at Suzie, who's still smirking in anticipation of her victory, and Sam watches how Dean transforms from this shy, awkward guy to his larger-than-life big brother within a single second. Dean grins at Suzie, accepts the challenge, and tugs Sam towards him.

Sam literally falls to Dean's lap, his dick rapidly hardening against Dean's abdomen, and gets caught in a hungry kiss. Dean licks his way into Sam's mouth and Sam lets him in. His heart is hammering in his chest, filling his ears with white noise, but Sam's pretty sure he makes a sound when Dean slides one hand into his hair. For the one who stealthily planted the idea of this bet into Suzie's head, Sam is so utterly out of his element with Dean and his hot, wet mouth. The world is narrowed down to his mouth meeting Dean's and the weight of Dean's hands on him. The required ten seconds pass without Sam realizing it and it's only when Dean pulls away, taking all the delicious friction with him, that Sam remembers that they weren't alone.

"Okay, you win, boys. But that was so freaking hot that I don't mind," Suzie grins.

Dean looks smug and Sam's still attempting to catch his breath, when Dean gently pushes Sam off his lap. Sam's not sure what just happened but he wants more of it.

Suzie gets up, says they're too crazy for her to beat them, but she says it in good humor and Dean shows her out like a true gentleman would.

Dean locks the door after her and walks straight up to Sam who hasn't moved from the couch. 

"So, Sammy. Was it as good as you pictured?" Dean smiles, then leans down and kisses him again. It feels amazing to have Dean like this, but Sam doesn't understand what's going on anymore.

"Dean..."

"You want more?" 

Dean continues kissing him, inches his left hand to Sam's thigh and slides it over to his dick. Sam tries so hard not to push against Dean's palm, but it's warm and there and so much better than Sam's own hand.

"Yeah, felt you rubbing against me. Dick so hard, while you were kissing your brother." Dean pulls him down and climbs on top of him, hand working open the button and the zipper of his jeans before dipping in. "Could've just asked me instead of playing games."

Sam whimpers and ruts against Dean's palm. He never thought Dean would do this. A kiss, maybe, if there was a really good excuse, but now Dean's giving him a handjob and, oh, still kissing, and Sam can't take this any longer. He spurts over Dean's hand, some of the come leaking into his underwear.

Can't open his eyes, afraid how Dean looks at him now.

Dean's voice is breathy, his face right in front of Sam's. "Fuck, Sammy. That's hot. Gonna do this with you naked the next time. Wanna see you come all over yourself."

That sounds perfect. Sam's cock twitches and jesus, he can't not look at Dean. His eyes are dark, lips red and kiss-swollen, a grin on his face.

Sam smiles back, lazy and satisfied. "Only if you come all over me too."

Dean hangs his head. "You're gonna kill me, Sammy." Then Dean suddenly grabs Sam and slings him over his shoulder and heads to their bedroom. "Hope you can get it up again soon, because I'm not waiting for you."

Sam considers his upside-down view, Dean's gorgeous ass right there. "Oh, I will, don't worry."


End file.
